1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for regulating the suction flow in a flexible connection pipe between a tool for machining surfaces and a machining dust suction unit.
2. Background Information
Devices for regulating the suction flow that can be coupled to a tool for machining surfaces are known.
In addition flexible pipes suitable for the connection of a tool to a suction unit located at a distance are also known.
The object of the present invention is to produce a device for regulating the suction flow that can be removably coupled, both to the tool and to the flexible pipe.